My Hallowed
by Gypsii
Summary: Light lets loose for Halloween, surprised her friends and gets a surprise herself.


**WARNING!: Short oneshot crackish halloween flavorfic. OOCness and artistic liberty ahead! **

**:D Halloween is my favorite holiday, so i had to play a little. This has nothing to do with No Fairy Tales, though technically it *could* come before it. Take it as you may!**

**

* * *

**

She watched in the mirror as Sarah applied the makeup to her skin. She dabbed at it a bit more, blending in the prosthetic that made it look as if she had a gaping wound that cut into the muscle of her shoulder. She'd seen enough _real_ wounds to know it was fake, but she had to admit that her sister was doing a pretty good job of making it believable. Still...

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" She asked as her sister moved on to some red tones, causing her to sigh.

"I told you, it's a Pulse Holiday."

"Gran Pulse," she corrected her offhandedly.

"_Gran_ Pulse holiday. All Hallows Eve. It's said that the spirits of the dead rise and walk for one night."

Light rolled her eyes. "You don't actually believe that crap do you?"

Sarah smirked as she started dabbing at the makeup again. "It doesn't matter if you believe it or not.. it's all in fun."

"Right.. so what's with the makeup?"

"Well, traditionally, you're supposed to dress as the dead, so they'll think you're one of them... and then they'll leave you alone.. Or something." She could see her shrug via her reflection in the mirror. "I'm not sure exactly.. the translations are sketchy."

Light nodded as if she was bored with the entire thing. "And the 'in' thing to do lately is raise Gran Pulse from the dead." She smirked, massaging a packet of fake blood in her hand.

"You're such a cynic sometimes. Just try and have fun.. please? just for one night?" Their eyes met in the reflection. "For me?"

Light sighed in resignation. Her sister was the only one who could force her to do things.

* * *

They arrived in the center of town to find the party already in full swing. Light reminded herself she was doing this for Sarah as she followed her into the mass of people.

She was surprised to see that the majority of the crowed was in costume. Not all 'walking dead' as Sarah's impression had given, but general mass was dressed as something that was supposed to be frightening. She fought the urge to scratch at the prosthetic wounds. It was all fake.

What was the point in celebrating holidays of a dead culture if that's all that culture was; dead?

She was pleased to see that Sarah's group of friends was huddled near one of the bars that had been set up on the street. She broke off from Sarah with a tap on her shoulder and headed for the bar. Drinks were in order if she was going to survive this nightmare of not-so-frightening-but-supposed-to-be-_or-something_.

The young woman at the bar was wearing what looked like some facsimile of a Behemoth's tail, connected to a belt and some odd headpiece with spikes and cloth flaps that hung down to her hips. Aside from the headpiece and tail, she was wearing shorts that were somehow even shorter than Light's and a bikini top.

Light eyed her with a half confused, half 'what the HELL' look. Did she really.. sexify a behemoth? She gave a shudder as the woman approached her. "Wow, nice makeup!" The girl was way too perky to be working at a bar. Light shook her head then tossed some gil on the bar and asked for a double shot called a Lobo's Bite and a beer.

After a few moments, SexyBehemothGirl returned and placed the shot before her. Light downed the shot in one gulp as the girl opened the beer bottle. When Light set the shot glass down, she took the beer and headed for Sarah and the collected kids of NORA.

She was somewhat pleased- and at the same time, displeased- to see her fellow ex-l'cie had shown up for the festivities. Sazh was taking up some room with his costume of.. a nest? She moved toward him curiously, and noticed he was holding Dadj, who was dressed, unsurprisingly as a Chocobo. Maybe it was the Lobo's Bite getting into her blood, but she couldn't help but laugh; laugh _hard_.

"What the _fuck_? Someone get this shit on camera!" A round of laughter broke out from Snow and several of the other guys as LeBreau started fishing through her purse looking for a camera. "I'm serious!"

but Light had settled by the time the drunk woman was able to find her precious camera. LeBreau started swearing and slurring. Hope, just arriving asked was her deal was.

"Light was.._laughing_.. like.. like crazy!"

He smirked at her, "Pics or it didn't happen!"

"AUGH!"

A new roar of laughter rang out from the group.

* * *

Light actually loosened up pretty quick. She attributed it the alcohol, as did several of the others. Either way, she found herself wandering through the crowd to where a live band was playing on the stage that was set up for the event.

She didn't know who these people were.. Oerba was still a pretty small, fledgling community. But the news of the event had spread quickly and people had come from all over, looking for an outlet and a night without worry about how much work still had to be done. Luckily, most of them were drunk too, so the small part of her brain telling her to reign it iin got silenced fairly quickly.

So she danced. And drank. And danced some more.

For one night, she decided to let herself go, forget who she was and just pretend something wasn't missing from her life.

Guys would dance with her before moving on to some other random person, and she didn't punch anyone. She didn't do anything to discourage them, even if she didn't exactly invite them either.

The band was good, she wondered if she'd remember who they were tomorrow. She wondered how much of this she'd remember. She didn't usually drink, let alone so much.

At some point, she felt strong hands on her shoulders. She moved to shrug free of them, but Sarah appeared in front of her. Snow held her. "We've been looking all over for you!"

"Found me." She grinned, uncharacteristic slur in her words.

"Time to switch to water.." She tugged at her sister's arm, pulling her to a more open space, leaving her sitting with Snow as she ran off to find her some water.

Light sat there obediently, still bobbing and swaying with the beat of the music. Snow watched her, in a bit of shock seeing her like this.

"Nice to see you cut loose for a change." Her head whipped around. It wasn't Snow who spoke. She shouldn't be hearing that voice. She _couldn't_ be hearing that voice. Blue met hazy jade. "Hullo Sunshine. Having fun?"

"...Fang?" She blinked. Stared. Rubbed her eyes. Stared again. "But you're.."

"Asleep? Yeah. Bummer, that." She chuckled as she sat down next to her.

Unbelieving, Light put a hand out, intent on touching her shoulder. It went right through her. She shook her head, tears pricking her eyes. "But you're _not_ dead." She shook her head more, closing her eyes as it trying to block it out.

"Easy now. No, I'm just asleep." Fang tilted her head at her quizzically when she opened her eyes. "Why would you think I was dead?"

"Sarah said it was the night the dead would walk.."

"Oh yeah. It's a spirit thing, not really a dead specific thing I guess." She chuckled again. "Always thought it was a bunch of hoodoo. Guess I was wrong."

Light wasn't sure what to say. She reached out to touch her again, her heart aching as her hand again passed through supposedly occupied space.

"Will you wake up?" She screwed her eyes shut a moment, headache starting to make itself known. "I mean.. I want you to wake up. I need you to wake up." She opened her eyes to look at her again. "'kay?"

Fang chuckled. Light was so cute when she was drunk. "Don't worry Sunshine, I'll wake up. Just for you."

"Kay." She agreed, nodding resolutely as if it sealed the deal. After a moment, she looked back to her. "When?"

"Soon as I can. To weak yet.. but soon."

The both looked toward the crowd. The band had shut down. (When had that happened?) The party was winding down. Out on the horizon, the sky was beginning to lighten.

"Looks like I'm outta time."

Light looked back to her, noticing her visage was beginning to fade. "No! you can't go yet.. there's so much I want to say.."

"We'll have our time." She stood and knelt down before a tearful Lightning. "Soon. Believe in me okay?"

"I do.."

She was graced with a smile as Fang brushed ghostly lips across her own. She couldn't feel her, but the action left her lips feeling tingly. In the blink of an eye, she faded away.

* * *

Light awoke with a start. She sat up abruptly, but the movement made her head swim, forcing her to drop back down onto the mattress. "Ughhh..." 'No more drinking.' she thought to herself as she tried to sit up again, slowly this time.

Her bedroom door opened as Sarah came in with a glass of water. She sat down on the bed and handed it to her, watching her with worry in her eyes.

Light sipped at the water, watching her sister and wondering about her silence. Once she finished the glass, she broke the silence. "Guess there was something to your little holiday huh?"

Sarah looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Fang. You saw her didn't you?"

Sarah shook her head, looking worried again.

"Snow.. Snow was there, he _had_ to see her!"

"he didn't.. mention anything.. Light you passed out when I went to get you water.. Snow carried you home for me.."

"What? No I didn't. I saw the sun start to come up. When Fang faded away."

Sarah eyed her again. "Are you okay? Did you hit your head?"

"No! I didn't hit my head! She was there.. I talked to her!"

"Claire.." She looked upset, so she scooted a little closer and hugged her. "It'll be ok. You just drank too much last night. Though I guess it was good to see you let go a bit.."

"I didn't.. I.. Oh nevermind. You're probably right." She sighed in defeat, not really believing her words, but at least Sarah wouldn't think she was crazy.

Sarah hugged her a little tighter before getting up. "You should sleep a little more. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Light nodded and watched the door close as Sarah left her room.

She carefully got out of bed and moved to the window. Leaning on the sil, she gazed up at the crystallized form of Cocoon. "I believe. Soon." The sunlight caught the crystal and it glimmered for a moment. Light smiled as she moved back to bed.

* * *

**Have a happy Halloween everyone! Be safe!**

**Edit: Once again manged to to not save formatting ans spelling corrections.. so sorry for the reup!**


End file.
